Entlassen
by Keeline
Summary: Nach einem unglückseligen Zwischenfall im Konsulat kommt Fraser zu RayK um sich wenigstens von DIESEM Ray vernünftig zu verabschieden. Doch der Detective zieht ein überraschendes Kaninchen aus dem Stetson seines Partners.


**Warnung:** Silly, AU. Spielt am Ende der 4ten Staffel doch #CotW# findet so nicht statt.

**Summary:** Was passieren könnte wenn Thatcher mal wieder die Geduld mit ihrem besten Offizier verliert.

**Disclaimer:** Sie gehören Alliance. Und einem Mann namens Peter Haggis. #schnief# Ich verdiene kein Geld hiermit, doch wenn es so wäre würde ich es verwenden, um die armen Kerle freizukaufen.

**Note/****Charas:** RayK, Ben Fraser, Harding Welsh, Deafenbaker. Gebetat wurde es mir von der wunderbaren –_M9_-. :-)

**Rating:** Ungefährlich für Kinder und kleine Tiere. Keine losen Teile die inhaliert oder verschluckt werden können. Warnung bitte Aufheben.

* * *

******_Des einen Leid..._**

Als Ray aus dem Pausenraum zurückkam, wo er sich etwas aus dem Getränkeautomaten gezogen hatte das wir mal aus Mangel an Alternativen als Kaffee bezeichnen wollen - noch ohne M&Ms aber was nicht ist kann ja noch kommen- saß Fraser an ihrem Schreibtisch.

Nun... Genaugenommen war es Detective First Grade, Raymondo Vecchios Schreibtisch, aber Ray war Vecchio so lang es sein mußte und der Mountie hatte auf der Arbeitsfläche nicht nur seine eigene kleine Ecke, wo er Dokumente ablegte, die Ray ihm zum tippen gab, sondern davor auch seinen eigenen festen Stuhl.  
Im Laufe der letzten 4 Jahre gehörte er ebenso in das Großraumbüro wie Welsh, Huey, oder jeder andere Veteran im Polizeidienst des 27sten Präsidiums.  
Der heilige Stetson lag ordentlich auf Frasers Knien und Ben wartete offensichtlich auf ihn. Das Fellgesicht hatte vor seinem Rudelkameraden Stellung bezogen und beobachtete eine für ihn fast lautlose Welt in der er nichtsdestotrotz ein erfolgreicher Jäger von Snacks und Dougnuts war.  
Fraser lächelte etwas als er seinen Kollegen sah, der sich Nervennahrung mitbrachte, doch sein Herz war nicht hinter dieser Geste.

"Hi Frase. Du bist früh. Hast du heute nicht die zweite Schicht?"  
Ein Daumen wurde über die rechte Augenbraue gezogen, für Ray das sichere Signal, dass Ben entweder nervös war oder etwas Unangenehmes sagen mußte. Vielleicht auch beides.  
"Ray, ich... Ich fürchte ich werde dir in Zukunft nicht mehr zur Verfügung stehen, um dir zu helfen. Inspektor Thatcher hat mich heute entlassen mit dem festen Entschluß mich dieses Mal nicht wieder einzustellen. Ich werde nach Kanada zurückkehren müssen, Ray. Ohne Arbeit..."  
Ein rotes Warnlicht blitzte in dem igeligen Kopf auf. WAS hatte Fraser gerade gesagt? "Moment mal! Stop, von vorn das Ganze! Sie hat dich gefeuert? Die Eiskönigin hat dich gefeuert? Was hast du gemacht?"  
"Nun, es genügt zu sagen, dass es ein Zwischenfall war, an dem ein Barbier, der Botschafter Alaskas, eine Schale mit Austern und eine moderne Plastik beteiligt waren."

Kurze Pause in der Ray seine Gedanken ordnete.  
"Wie geht es Turnbull?"  
Fraser hatte keinen Ton über den Junioroffizier verloren, doch das mußte er auch gar nicht.  
"Die Sanitäter haben uns versichert, dass sich sein Mittelohr in ein paar Tagen erholt haben sollte."  
"Ist er auch gefeuert?"  
"Ah, nein... Seine Mutter ist mit der Frau des Vize..."  
Kowalski hob die linke freie Hand in einer abschneidenden Geste.  
"Schon verstanden. Du bist also nicht mehr Eigentum der Regierung Kanadas und der Exekutive? Aber du würdest gerne weiterhin als Polizist arbeiten, sogar wieder als richtiger Polizist, der nicht Statue spielen muß, oder sich beim Bleistifte auf seinem Tisch rumschieben langweilt?"  
"Ich bin unehrenhaft entlassen worden, aber es ist weiterhin mein Wunsch der Gerechtigkeit zu dienen." Worauf wollte Ray hinaus?  
"Komm, komm mit." Mit seiner üblichen, energiegeladenen Art preschte Ray los, in der Gewißheit in seinem Schweif einen Halbwolf und einen Ex-Mountie zu haben. Er klopfte mit dem Handrücken dreimal rasch hintereinander an die Tür seines Vorgesetzen und stürmte dann hinein.  
Der Lieutenant sah von der Akte die er durchblätterte auf während er den Telephonhörer zwischen Ohr und Schulter hielt. Gerade hielt er die Sprechmuschel zu.  
"Detective, wie oft habe ich Ihnen gesagt hier nicht so rein zu stürzen?"  
"Ich brauche das Formular 3-7-4-9 für Fraser, Cheaf."  
Ein neuer Ausdruck trat in die Augen des Präsidiumsleiters. Er bat den Anrufer um eine Sekunde Geduld und holte ein leicht angeknicktes aber ansonsten ordentliches Formular hervor.  
"Es ist soweit ausgefüllt. Nur noch das Datum, seine Unterschrift und seine Sozialversicherungsnummer..."  
"Danke Cheaf. Ich bring's Ihnen gleich zurück."

Fraser folgte seinem Partner hoffnungslos verwirrt wieder zurück zu ihrem Schreibtisch. "Ray?"  
Dieses spezielle Funkeln in den Augen seines Partners verhieß meistens nichts Gutes. Der Blonde mit dem experimentellen Haar würde unzweifelhaft gleich eine metaphorische Bombe platzen lassen.  
"Welsh und ich wollen dich schon lange für uns selbst und dich nicht mehr mit dem Konsulat und der Eiskönigin teilen müssen. Wenn du hier unterschreibst und das hier ausfüllst, wirst du ein freier Mitarbeiter unsers Departments. Wie Francesca." Zögern. "Naja, wohl doch eher wie Elaine.. Dann mußt du nicht extra noch mal durch die Akademie, um ein Cop bleiben zu können. Du hast Arbeit, wirst nicht abgeschoben und wir bleiben Partner."  
Fraser reagierte noch nicht, blieb abwartend. Ray wurde bewußt, dass er einem der letzten lebenden Altruisten gegenüber stand. Er mußte Ben also etwas geben womit er ihn auch moralisch ködern konnte.  
"Zumal, sieh es mal so: Die Stadt Chicago gewinnt Jemanden der die Verhaftungsstatistik unseres Distrikts in den letzten Jahren spürbar hochgepuscht hat - die Straßen zu einem sicheren Ort machte, Eltern gezeigt das sie in Frieden abends ihre Kinder zu Bett bringen können, und so weiter... Durch deine Rekrutierung ist allen gedient. Na?"  
Reichte es? Wenn nicht würde Ray noch mehr Register ziehen oder tun was auch immer nötig war. Aber, dass ihn die Willkür Thatchers den besten Partner kosten würde, den er je gehabt hatte, würde er um keinen Preis zulassen. Ben sammelte sich, begann zu lächeln, was Kowalski spürbar entspannte.  
"Das ... wäre phantastisch. Kann ich mir den Vertrag erst noch durchlesen?"  
"Sicher Buddy. Knäul dich, lies es durch und dann mach dein X. Soviel Zeit muß sein."  
Ray strahlte, dass man den ganzen Block eine Woche lang hätte beleuchten können und Fraser lächelte zurück. Wenn die Konditionen in Ordnung waren würde er definitiv zustimmen.  
Er vermißte Kanada, aber was gab er dort denn noch für ihn? Die kalte leere Kabine seines Vaters und eine Halbschwester die ihr eigenes Leben hatte. Das war alles.

Entschoßen setzte sich Ben in seinen Stuhl und begann zu lesen. Alles weitere, wie etwa die zweite Amerikanische Staatsbürgerschaft, würde er später organisieren - etwas, das mit einer Arbeit in Staatsdienst wesentlich einfacher sein würde.

Wenig später unterschrieb Fraser das Dokument und Ray brachte es schnell zu Welsh, schnappte dann seine beiden Lieblingskanadier und ging mit ihnen chinesisch Essen.  
Das mußte gefeiert werden.  
Er hätte es auch nicht ertragen, seinen besten und einzigen Freund zu verlieren und so konnte er noch mehr Zeit mit ihm verbringen und er mußte keine Angst mehr haben, dass sie Ben einfach wegversetzte.

Ray war endlich glücklich und entspannt. Vielleicht zum ersten Mal seit seiner Scheidung von _der Stella._ Denn nun hatte er wieder einen Menschen in seinem Leben der ihm etwas bedeutete und der auch für ihn da war. Selbst wenn es bedeutete das der Chicago Cop seinen Jahresurlaub in Zukunft in den Nord - West Territories / dem Yukon verbringen mußte zahlte er diesen Preis gerne.  
Denn solange sie Partner waren, war keiner von ihnen alleine und das war ein Gefühl das er nicht mehr hergeben würde.

**Ende**

* * *

So, ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen.  
Wenn ihr mir noch ein FB dalaßt, würde ich mich sehr freuen. 

_Thank you kindly_.

**Keeline  
**


End file.
